User talk:Omega natsu2
Quotes Hey mega, regarding this, you do know that those brackets are quotation marks in Japanese right? Relikz (Talk) 02:55, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but how would anyone look for it >_> having titles with symbols that aren't in our keyboards is inconvenient as fuck Relikz (Talk) 03:01, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Well I mean its whatever... just wanted to point it out. anyway, how you get pics into the user header, and left rail box? css or js? Relikz (Talk) 03:06, January 22, 2014 (UTC) too late. now I'm gonna add it first ^_^ hihihi Relikz (Talk) 03:15, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Bullets Hey mega, why are the bullets in the main page golden? aren't they supposed to be black bullets? Relikz (Talk) 22:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) oh I see. So uhm, why the fuck did the anime make the golden when they are supposed to be black? stupid animators Relikz (Talk) 00:37, January 27, 2014 (UTC) so their only golden in that artwork? Relikz (Talk) 00:40, January 27, 2014 (UTC) right.... Relikz (Talk) 00:51, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Names OMG! I'm so sorry for the late reply. I haven't had any internet access lately because my mom won't let me use her desktop anymore, so I haven't had an opportunity to check up on all my usual stuff. BUT, the good news is I finally was able to send my computer off to be fixed last week, so I should have it back in about a week. The bad news is, my mom lost the tracking number, so I have no way to check up on it... >_> But I'm hoping it comes back to me okay. Also, I just read the last two chapters of Fairy Tail last night and whew! I want to give Mashima a hug for those awesome views of Natsu we got... >///< Can't wait to see it animated. And finally, yes! I'd love to know their names. :) 00:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Tamaki and Shouma, huh? Those are pretty cool names, especially Shouma Nagisawa. That's very authentic-sounding. I have a Poliwhirl named Tamaki. XP I can guess what his personality will be like, lol. Guys named Tamaki are usually ladies' men, haha. When does the anime start again? Is it this Spring? 01:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yush... >.< I haven't watched a single episode of anime since my computer broke down, so I want to know what's coming up this season. I have a lot to catch up on. 01:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I'll look into them for sure. You know my big requirement, though. ;) There's one or two I want to watch from the fall season, but I can't remember the names. What's wrong with Pupa? Does it have lots of female fanservice? >_> 02:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I knoooow. :) I've been looking forward to that one since it was announced. I've been hooked on sports anime recently. And I don't like the horror genre. >_> You were very astute when you assumed I wouldn't like it. InuYasha is the closest I've come to it. But sports I like. :) Free! season 2 is also in the works I hear. 02:29, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Lol, you sure do. :P You should definitely finish the first season, it had a nice ending. Also, I remembered the names of the anime I had my eye on. I think they're called Oreimo and Golden Time. Don't know much about them, but as always, attractive male leads. >.< 02:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Haha, yes, I've seen that scene too, it's pretty funny, so I can't wait to look at the rest of the series. And no worries, we can't be online all the time. ^_^ We all have places to be. Besides, who am I to complain? It took me three weeks to reply to your message! :P Hopefully I'll get my computer back soon and my life can return to normal, ha. 05:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Not the best, the battle with Oracion Seis could have lasted a little longer, but it had to end with a Jellal victory. I know you don't like him, but Mashima couldn't just kill him off. But at least Natsu was shown again. @_@ 15:27, January 31, 2014 (UTC) How could you not? *^* Some of the best angles yet. The Tartarus people are crazy, but thank goodness for their equal opportunity dungeon dress code. At first I thought they did it just to give some Erza fanservice, but then they did it with Natsu too, so it's all good...if only they could have thrown Gray or Sting in there too. >_> Naturally, I want Natsu to escape, but let's just say he can take his time. :) 16:01, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I think they're pretty credible, especially considering that the theory that Angel is Yukino's sister turned out to be true. Sort of a weird thing to do, though, for Mashima. He's never really mentioned anybody's parents, other than Lucy's, so to randomly interject Gray's dad seems kind of random, but who knows? Maybe he wants to go somewhere with it. 16:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Or was it *too* obvious? :) 16:36, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I thought I did... T^T I know I at least made a subpage, but some times it doesn't transclude properly, and substitutes instead... ( _ _) 18:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It says . I've tried everything to take out the SUBST or circumvent it, but nothing has worked and it always gets shoved in there automatically. So instead of inserting the template, it inserts the entire code. What I usually do is make a Signature 1, then put the transclusion on the Signature page, so that the system inserts the transclusion code instead. I'll try to do that now. 18:47, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I know, but I didn't want to create a lot of superfluous subpages. But I guess that's better than cluttering your talkpage with code. :P 18:56, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I almost forgot to ask, do you know if Fairy Tail is getting a new animation team or studio? I was hoping the quality when the anime resumed would be better. 04:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Haha, I wouldn't hold your breath for a remake. You'll have to wait until they release Fairy Tail Kai. :P Also, apparently I have to deal with a mutiny on my wiki. An admin who's been gone for two years came back last month, and since my computer's been broken, she's made all these changes without my consent and even appointed two new admins. And dare I mention she enabled message walls? We tried that a year ago and all agreed that we hated it, so I can't stand that she brought them back, they're horribly inefficient and cumbersome. So if I'm not able to rein things in, I may quit and come work here. >_> 18:22, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, we used to get along, so I'm surprised she did this, to be perfectly honest. And I can't kick her out, she's got bureaucrat rights like me. Hopefully there's a diplomatic solution to all this. 19:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I hope so too. 20:23, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Not nice. >_> And nothing's happened yet. Once I get my computer back, we're going to have a meeting during which I will attempt to get things back to the status quo. 23:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Arigatō. 00:01, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Kekkaishi Wiki Affiliation Hello Mega-kun. Would you like to affiliate with us? -- AppleTalk Here you go. Thank you AppleTalk FML I got my laptop back today, but they didn't send the power cord with it, so it died ten minutes after I opened the box. >_> Supposedly they're going to send it back by Friday, after I got in touch with them, but as you can imagine, at this point I'm not very optimistic. Today was the first time I logged on since November, and it lasted all of ten minutes. With my luck, I'll get the cord back only to find out something else wrong with it. It's times like this I understand why the Japanese invented seppuku. T^T I hope all is well with you and Saber. If you need me, I'll be drowning my woes in peanut butter ice cream. 22:54, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually glad you can laugh at it. There needs to be a sunny spot somewhere, even if I can't stand in it. 23:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) It actually was only gone for about two weeks, but of course it took me forever to ship it out in the first place. 00:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC) There were extenuating circumstances... >_> 01:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I'm back on my computer now; everything seems to be fine except that at first some keys on the keyboard wouldn't work, so I don't know if that's going to be a come-and-go problem or if it's over now. ~(-_-)~ Let's just hope this is a happy ending to the odyssey of my computer woes. 16:04, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, for sure. On a side note, I want a shiny Ninetales, but it's so hard to get shinies to begin with, and you can't catch a wild Vulpix in any game where the PokéRadar is used. T^T And breeding for shinies is sooo tedious. I don't really even like shinies, but shiny Ninetales is gorgeous and I must have it. ( _ _) 18:59, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I did. Jackal's kind of cute, I guess, but Tempesta's new body is ♥o♥. And poor Minerva... T^T Her body's been mutated beyond recognition. ( _ _) And how can you say that?? Never give up on Pokémon! It's too awesome to simply lose interest in. 19:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Tch, Pokémon is great! And Minerva's look is weird, I don't like it. >_> I wish she had stayed the same. 20:39, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure she'll be back when we get a look at Sabertooth and the other GMG guilds. 23:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, btw, I'll be online for awhile, so pop by in chat, if you can, and say hello! :P 23:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hey Mega! Enjoy your Single Persons' Awareness Day. ^_^ (tissues not included) 16:40, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Baka! That's just what people call it. No need to get nasty. 22:39, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat now, btw, if you want to speak words. 22:51, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm about to watch some anime too, since you think my anime watching hasn't been serious enough. .-. I'm going to start watching Golden Time. 03:41, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Eeveelutions Hello, Mega-kun. I know you said you aren't really interested in Pokemon anymore, but do you remember one of the polls on my blog about what new eeveelution type people would want to see next? 23:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, I saw this cool picture where an artist sort of did a interpretation of what they would look like. They're really good illustrations and really interesting. The Bug, Flying, Fighting, and Dragon types are so cool! Here's the link: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=41757298 03:11, March 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I keep trying to change my avatar but it won't let me! T^T 03:13, March 5, 2014 (UTC) But I'm not using Google Chrome...does the extension run even if you use a different browser? 05:14, March 5, 2014 (UTC) It didn't work. T^T 05:33, March 5, 2014 (UTC) No luck. ( _ _) 00:29, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:Omake Lol, that was such a stupid story. It's too short to even be animated. >_> Which means no animated, half-naked Sting-sama. Sting also seemed very deferential to Angel's sister; if they end up being a "thing," that will make me very unhappy. What happened to the months and months of subtle Natsu-centric tension coming from Sting? Is Mashima just going to drop that? So disappointing. The only good thing was Gray mysteriously (not mysteriously) ending up in his underwear by the end of his conversation with Frosch; though why was Gray with Juvia to begin with? Sort of weird. As much as I wanted to see them end up together, I actually don't anymore. Too predictable. And when will Minerva or the Oracion Seis become important to the plot again? All this waiting is excruciating. 04:54, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I hope it gets animated, at least the pool scene...speaking of half-naked men, I wish Gray wore the underwear in the anime that he does in the manga. He wears weird boxer shorts in the anime; I'm not sure what you call the underwear he wears in the manga...trunks? That's what they're called in Japanese, anyway, I think. And as for Minerva, well, she's already done it once! XD Don't forget that she likes attacking people in the middle of their fights, attacking people from behind, and just attacking people in general for no reason. Plus she and Erza already had a small scuffle at the very beginning of the arc, so they're due for a rematch. The trouble is, now that Minerva is a "demon," can she be redeemed as Erza hoped? I doubt it. 05:27, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Mashima promised that Gray would start wearing his proper manga underwear? :o I would indeed be grateful to him for this. Speaking of half-naked men fantasies, I'm re-reading the Harry Potter series, and I think the centaurs in the movies should have been really, really attractive like they were in the books; but I digress. (Still imagine if they had used really good looking British models and then put their shirtless torsos on horse bodies! I'm sure the movies would have made a lot more money; you know what they say about horses ;)...but I digress yet again.) Ahem, anyway, I'm so thrilled to hear that! What episode are you on? 05:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Trust me, it only gets better. Let me know if you ever want to talk about the show! ^_^ Once you get further into it I guess. P.S. What's your favorite Pokemon? Is it Pancham? 18:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Cyndaquil?? That's unusual; especially since it's a pre-evolution. 18:17, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hm...I guess not! XD Lol, I'm just not used to people liking pre-evolutions, since they aren't that powerful. And just because you like one Pokemon, it isn't a given that you like its entire evolutionary chain, so I wouldn't have automatically made that assumption anyway. For instance, I like Electabuzz, but not Elekid or Electivire. 18:48, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Enju I'm Sorry, buddies causing a trouble. I though you forgot, insert enju's anime photo. I'm So sorry :D P.S: Sorry if my english was bad Cool Otamegane (talk) 05:02, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Edits When you reach 8,888 edits, make sure you screenshot it for me! ^_^ It's a special moment. 22:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I did. >:) P.S. Get on chat, I needs ta talk to ya. Vamos! 22:29, March 13, 2014 (UTC) On chat. 23:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I am! Thanks for asking. :) I haven't had any problems today and I've actually had 3 meals, unlike my normal one or two. I'm on chat if you're online. 00:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I missed you! I was watching a movie and I totally forgot I was waiting on chat. ^_^" 02:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC) K. I'm on now. 23:43, March 16, 2014 (UTC) PWT Lol! I figured out why I keep having a hard time in the PWT; apparently, after doing some research on the topic on forums and such, the Gym Leaders in the PWT have, like, a maxed out EV spread and such (either 255 on two stats, or 170 on 3, etc.), so it isn't me it's them! ^_^ Thank goodness. It'll still be tedious to train my Pokemon for EVs, but meh, otherwise I'll never win! XD Just thought I let you know, since we were discussing it last night, even though I know you've given up on Pokemon. :P 22:29, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Lol, thanks! XD 00:40, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Heyyy Sorry I missed your message! I haven't checked back in awhile. Nothing much really going on right now; though I think I may start reading Magi...haven't decided yet. 02:49, March 25, 2014 (UTC) How come? 20:57, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Zetsuen no Tempest had a lot of talking too! XD But I guess ZnT was kid of like that from the beginning. Is the anime version of Magi any better? 02:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Reading manga can be pretty tedious, so I'll probably just watch the anime. Alibaba is so cuuuuuute! =^.^= He's really the only reason I decided to watch the show. Blonds, go figure. XD His seiyuu is also Hanemura from ZnT! I knew he sounded familiar. Also, he'll be Rentarō in Black Bullet. :P 03:34, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Why you call me baka? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) 03:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :P 03:55, March 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S. OMG! Saber in a little cat sweater!! XD So adorable~~~! I have to get a wiki twitter account, if for no other reason than to follow your great pictures of Saber. :P 04:04, March 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S.S. Yay! My avi finally changed! After nearly a month of cluttering up the avatar change log, it finally worked. ^_^ 04:07, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Aw, poor kitty. :3 Haha, yeah, cats are so independent. 13:43, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I do. :3 23:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I don't have one to show you! XD 01:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Haha, I'll see what I can do. >.< 04:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Neko~ And you will likely continue to wait. XD I don't have a camera... 20:52, March 29, 2014 (UTC) On chat, if you're free. 01:23, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Here again, as requested. 21:30, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Tokyo One of my friends is living in Tokyo now. I'm burning with envy. 01:16, April 1, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I don't have a pic! T^T I'll try and get one. In the meantime, there's no need to spam your own twitter. :P 01:18, April 1, 2014 (UTC) It's not a promise, I said I'd try! D; 01:36, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Been there, done that. XD 01:46, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Also, what? 01:47, April 1, 2014 (UTC) It's a "what the heck has gotten into you to make you so loopy all of a sudden," and also a "the last time we were married it lasted barely a month." -_- 01:55, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh shit, that's tomorrow. I better be on my guard; thanks for reminding me. Also, it's not April yet, baka. We still have two more hours. 02:03, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Light Novels Just wondering about Light Novels, they'd take precedence over Manga and LN correct? so should we upload the Illustrations from the L.N, non-translated ones, and place them in image galleries etc.? I can get my hands on them pretty easily, as could you from Baka-Tsuki. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 02:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, that tends to happen a lot when a novel etc. get an anime adaption, means it should get finished by end of April, if not sooner (Volume 1), I'll probably upload them similar to how I do at SAO, so Vol 01 - 005.png (Volume 1, page 5) etc. if that's a good standard? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:03, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think we need a fair use for Light Novels aha. I'll go with general for now, and change it once the fairuse/novel is made. Thankgod for MultipleUpload Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:16, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::: Ah yep, that's all fine, good thing I stopped the MultiUpload, else we would of had 10 Duplicates (can only upload 10 at a time) Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:43, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::: All good, not your fault aha. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 03:43, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Anime Hey Mega, when did you say the anime was going to premiere? Relikz (Talk) 03:38, April 2, 2014 (UTC) cuz for some reason I had this thought that it was April 2. Oh well, just more waiting I guess ~ Relikz (Talk) 03:41, April 2, 2014 (UTC) making gifs breaks my computers :P Relikz (Talk) 04:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Images Sure, I'll do them now. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 05:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hello there! I am an admin of the Prince of Tennis wiki, and if it is no trouble, I would like to affiliate with your wiki. Here is our wordmark if you are interested. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 14:59, April 5, 2014 (UTC)